Enchanted
by skyscraper13
Summary: A song fic based on the song enchanted by Taylor Swift. One Shot. A Jemi Story


ENCHANTED .

My phone rang again, for the 20th time in an hour. I sighed and decided to finally answer my phone.

"Demi? Taylor just told me you can't make it to her 18th birthday party, you can't miss it, it's her first birthday here since she moved back."

"I know but I don't feel like going out."

"Demi, listen to me, you've been like this ever since Cody broke up with you, he's was a jerk, don't do this to yourself over him, It's been a month. You need to get out of your house. You've hardly been out all month, please stop this."

"Stop what, Miley? I'm perfectly fine."

"No, people who are fine don't isolate themselves….Just come this one time, please? Taylor is really upset."

"umm yeah, I'll think about it."

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. Bye."

"Miley?" She ended the call..

I really didn't want to go for more than one reason. Taylor is from a very well known family here and everyone knows her. There's always so many people there and I really didn't want be around my friends right now, let alone a few hundred strangers. My phone screen suddenly lit up informing me that Taylor had texted me.

Taylor: You're coming? Yay! I love you!

Demi: "Yeah. Ly2."

I sighed and covered myself with a blanket while laying in the living room couch. This couch had pretty much been my bed for the last few weeks. I was too lazy and depressed to really move or function, Thank God it was summer and I didn't have school.

…..

Miley: "I'm outside, come."

I looked In the mirror one last time before locking my house and getting into Miley's car.

She was wearing a red dress and her hair was curled. Good thing I decided to dress up properly, I really didn't want other people to see that I was a wreck right now.

"Hey, you look nice." Miley said while leaning forward to hug me.

"You too." I said returning the hug.

We got to the party and as always it was extremely crowded. People everywhere, I saw Taylor and went over to give her a hug and her birthday present. "Happy Birthday, Tay." I said hugging her, she had to bend down because she was a lot taller than me.

"I'm so glad you made it, Demi." I gave her a weak smile in return.

Miley, Taylor, Nick, Marissa and Josh were all standing together in the middle of the huge hall, next to the dance floor talking about something I didn't really care to pay attention to. I was standing next to them pretending…well more like failing to pretend that I was actually interested. Miley would occasionally nudge me a little and I would give her a fake smile but I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going to get myself something to drink." I said as everyone nodded.

I got some soda and leaned on the wall near the table where all the drinks were. Coming here wasn't a good idea but at least Taylor's happy now. I started looking around the room out of complete boredom until my eyes stopped at a boy standing next to the wall on the left side of the room. It was a little dark but I could still see him properly. His eyes were beautiful and they had this sparkle in them which is very rare. His lips were full and He looked absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't stop looking at him He had a somewhat muscular body. He looked a little nervous for some reason though, he pulled out his phone out and started typing something into it then looked at me and returned my gaze. I tried looking somewhere else but I couldn't move my eyes, for the fucking life of me. He started coming in my direction and I STILL COULDN'T MOVE MY EYES.

When he finally reached me, he waved his hand in front of my eyes and spoke.

"uh…do I know you?" and for the first time I heard his voice. His question finally hit me though.

"No."

"So you like to stare at people for fun?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was thinking…..while..looking in…uh your direction."

" Do you do that to everyone or should I consider myself special?" He said with a raised eyebrow clearly enjoying this. I blushed and gave him a smile in return.

"I'm Joe." He said as his amused look changed into a smile.

"Demi…..I haven't seen you around before." I said with a smile of my own.

"I'm Taylor's cousin, I just moved here from New York."

"Oh…maybe I could show you around….if you want, that is." I said suddenly feeling a little confident. I don't know where the hell that came from but that was a first for me, I've always been very shy, I wasn't like this even with Cody….I hadn't been thinking about him since I saw this boy. It felt really good to actually forget about him. I haven't been able to since he broke up with me and moved to New Jersey.

"I'd really like that." He said biting his lip. God he looked so sexy when he did that. Could I be falling for him? I don't know. All I know is that I met him a few minutes ago and he's been more successful with helping me forget than my friends have in the past month.

"Sounds like a plan. So wait…are you gonna start school here?" I said confused.

"Yeah. You should show me around school too." He said with a wink. Wait…was he into me? was he flirting? Maybe he's just like that with everyone.

It had been about 40 minutes or so since I had starting talking to him and I swear I felt like I had known him for years. I just wanted to know everything about him. I wanted him so bad. We had already exchanged numbers because I asked him too. Another bold move from me. Demi – 2.

"This party is pretty boring.." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"I know, right?" I said.

"So um how about you start that tour you were going to give me now? Let's go eat somewhere. I need real food, these snacks aren't gonna cut it." he said with hopeful eyes.

"Well let's go then." I said, smiling. How the fuck could anyone say no to him after that? If it wasn't for the fact that I would kill to spend any amount of time with him I would've agreed because of how adorable he looked when he asked me.

….

I got out of the car, there were still people here. I told Miley I went for a walk so she wouldn't be worried. We had taken Selena's car to Checkers. They had amazing burgers and he wanted a burger. He loved the food and we had a playful conversation. he had this thing about him, you wanted to get to know him more. He seemed very interesting and around him I was confident for some reason. We got out of the car and he hugged me.

"Thanks, Demi. I had fun." He said after he let go.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that since you decided to pay for the food?" I said

He let out a small laugh at that. "Thank You for your time, I'm sure you're pretty busy." I laughed at the Irony of that. "Trust me, I'm not plus anything to get out of there." And at that Miley called. I pressed answer. "Dem, where are you? I was about to leave." Miley said. "Yeah I'm going to wait for you near your car, alright?" "Okay. Be there in 5."

"That was Miley, she was about to leave. Thank You." I said with a smile.

"You can't wait here in the parking Lot alone. I'll come with you." He offered.

"No, I'll be fine, really." I said.

"Do you WANT to get raped, Demi?" He said sticking his tongue out.

"Do I look like a whore to you?" He started laughing at that.

"Let's go." He said.

Miley finally got there and I introduced her to Joe but she had already met him last week when Taylor brought him with them to the mall.

...

"So, you were with him the whole time?" Miley asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah. We went out to get food."

"You said you were out for a walk…"

"I didn't wanna explain."

"Wait…so you haven't been out with us for week and you go out with someone you just met?"

"I like him!" I blurted out.

"Woah…seriously? That's cool. You finally decided to move on but is he even single?"

I hadn't thought about that yet but when Miley said that he might not like me back and I realized that there is a chance that we might not be together. The rest of the car ride was silent. When we reached my house Miley and I said goodbye to each other and that was it. I decided to go change and then sleep but of course my mind had to screw me over, I couldn't go to sleep. I blushed every time I thought about him.

It was now 2 AM and from thinking about him and blushing about it I had gone to thinking what if he wasn't into me? Or had a girlfriend? The what if's were haunting me. I decided to get up and get some water. I went into the kitchen using my cell phone light. I drank some water and realized I had gotten a text from Taylor an hour ago. I opened it and it said.

Taylor: "Thanks for coming, Demi. It meant a lot. xo."

Maybe she's still up. Should I call her and ask? No that would be weird. Waking her up at 2 AM to ask if her cousin would be into me. That's stupid, Demi. But Taylor is my best friend and this is important. I can't sleep until I know. I WAS PACING. I decided to call her and if she picks up on the first call fine or I'll just have to ask her tomorrow. Surprisingly Taylor answered on the first call.

"Hello?" I could tell she was sleeping. Shit.

"Hey, Taylor. Umm I just wanted to tell you, you're welcome."

"YOU CALLED ME AT 2 AM IN THE MORNING FOR THAT?" Don't you DARE chicken out now, Demi.

"No." I said In a low voice.

"Well, then what is it?"

"Err. I met your cousin, Joe tonight and I was wondering if he's single." I said

"Oh….wait..you like him? Since when?"

"Uhh..yeah."

"Well it's good to hear that you're moving on. He was dating a girl last summer when I went to visit him but as far as I know, he's single right now.

YES. YES. YES! "Okay, thanks. Love you, Bye!" I said

"Love you, too but let me sleep." Taylor said and ended the phone call.

I was so relieved and happy by now. I could finally sleep but I need to tell him as soon as possible before someone else asks him out and knowing how hot he is someone will do it soon. Shit I have to do this as soon as possible.

I woke up a little too excited for someone who had only slept for 4 hours. I usually sleep for 12 since it's summer. It was 9 am. I took a shower and dressed up and then went to the kitchen to making breakfast. I was going to make pancakes, which is a little fancy since I'm too lazy to make them. I usually settle for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but I was going to ask Joe to come over so I could tell him how I felt. After I was done making the pancakes I decided to text him.

Me: Hey, can you come over? It's kind of important. I need to talk to you about something. Here's my address.Llc 8369 Santa Monica Blvd.

Joe: Yeah, I'll be there in 15. :)

Me: = D Hope you're hungry. I made breakfast.

Joe: Good 'cause I'm starving. :3

I started cleaning up after that and setting the table. When I was done, I sat on the table and logged into Facebook. I checked my notifications then opened Taylor's profile and saw a picture of him and Taylor with the caption "summer fun with my hot cousin." Well, she got the hot part right, I thought. The picture loaded completely. Joe was wearing sunglasses but you could still see his beautiful eyes behind them. he was sticking his tongue out and Taylor was sitting next to him with her arms wrapped around him. I would get a little jealous if I hadn't known she was his cousin. I sent Joe a friend request and while her profile was loading the door bell rung.

I opened it and Joe was standing there in a white V-neck and a blue and white flannel on top. He looked amazing.

"Hi." He said as she reached over to hug me.

"Hey, come in." I said while returning the short hug."

…..

We had finished breakfast but were still sitting on the table talking.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"umm. Nothing." I said getting nervous.

"What? It's obviously something." He said with a confused look.

I thought about how I looked like a freak in front of him right now. I think I'll take my chances…..But I chickened out again.

"Come on, Demi." He said and I looked into his dreamy eyes getting a little, just a little more confident."

"I..uh…I really like you, Joe and I know it's sudden and we barely know each other but last night when I was with you, you made me forget about things I had been trying to forget for so long and you just made me feel good. I haven't ever felt this way about someone, especially after hours of knowing them but I don't know, it's different with you, I felt this connection with you last night and after that I was thinking about you all night. Please, give me a chance? I sound like a weirdo, I know but…" I was cut off by Joe

"I like you too, Demi and it's not weird. Will you chill and stop babbling?" He laughed.

"Really?" I smiled, blushing.

"Really and you look adorable when you blush." I laughed at that.

"Wait...so this was a date?" He asked

"Definitely." I said with a cocky smile.

"That's unfair.." He said.

"Well. That's how I do."

"Fine, I'm not going on anymore dates with you."

"Ugh, okay, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me." He said in a low husky voice and with a serious face. God. I wanted to do it so bad. His lips looked so soft and inviting but I decided against it to tease him.

"and what if I don't?"

"I will." He said. Oh, wow. I would like that. Like, really, really like that.

"Do it." I said.

He got up from his seat and pulled me up by my hand. He looked into my eyes for a second and then closed the gap between us. His lips touched mine and you know how they say that people feel sparks while kissing someone? I knew that was bullshit but there was something electric between us, the feeling I got, maybe that's what they described as sparks. His lips on mine felt perfect.

He pulled away and smiled at me. I looked into his eyes and whispered. "You're amazing."

He hugged me and whispered it my ear. "You are too."

**Follow me on twitter - GLiTTERSWAGGXx**

Leave a review.


End file.
